Sweet Captivity
by Thornangel
Summary: Matt is an illegal merchant. Yohji is a kings man, on a mission to put Matt in jail. By luck, Yohji comes across Matts brother, Ran. He locks Ran away on his ship while trying to get information out of him about Matt. But is this redhead too much for him
1. Pleading

Sweet Captivity Thornangel Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, mild violence  
  
Pairings: Yohji/Aya(Ran)  
  
Summary: Matt is an illegal merchant. Yohji is one of the king's men. His mission? To lure Matt to England and get enough evidence to put him in jail. It just so happens, Matt has a brother. And by luck, Yohji happens to get a hold of this brother, Aya. Now, Aya's been kidnapped and is being held on Yohji ship. But is this wild redhead too much for Yohji to handle? It's going to be a rough ride with a vengeful father, a wild redhead, and his new developing feelings.  
  
A/N: Okay. This is an AU. Aya is out of character a little bit, but it fits into the story. I actually got this idea from a romance novel that I had. Only difference was, it was a woman. No, I won't be copying the book, only the main idea. Okay, as a procedure, I must warn against flaming. I put this up for all my new stories. Anybody who has read my other stories knows what I do with flames. I post them up for everybody to read and laugh at!! Bwahahaha!!! Yes, I do. I just don't get to do it often because I barely get any flames. I've had like.::counts::.like four in all. Maybe three. Don't really know. Somewhere around there, but anyways back to the topic! That IS what I WILL do with flames. Don't believe me? Try me? The only time I won't post a flame is if you do it maturely and it isn't done in a stupid manner. If you just tell me your opinion and not make lots of exclamation marks like this ex: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then I'll just count the marks and say that's your IQ number. Because it most likely is. Okay, done with my warning on flames. Proceed as usual. Oh, wait!! I have to thank all my loyal great reviewers!! I'm doing this with all my new chapters! If you are a faithful kind reviewer, read the chapter after the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Well, except one. I do own Matt. Me own Matt! No you! But I don't own any of the others, and I don't even really own the idea. Got it from a book! ^_^! Changed a lot of things, but the main theme is from it. It's been a while since I've read it, so I can't remember all of it. But that's okay, because some of it was really stupid. Oh yes! And Brad is in here too! You'll see what character he plays. Quite important. And I think I'll use the name Ran in here too.  
  
Thanks: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, even though when I post this, there won't be any. But this is future thanks. Future thanks to all my wonderful kind reviewers for future chapters!! Just want to let you know that I will gladly take any suggestions on this story and take time to consider them and see if I can make it work. I will do it, I've done it before. If it's nothing that will change the story dramatically that is. And even some of those I'll take and do. Just depends on what it is. Just go ahead and try it.  
  
Ran and his brother walked into the main hall, coming from the dining room. "What are your plans for today Ran?" Matt asked, turning towards him. Ran shrugged and they began walking towards their rooms. "Well, if father doesn't give us too much work today I was planning on us going on a horse back ride."  
  
Matt said with a smile. Ran looked at him suspiciously. Matt never did anything without an alternative reason. They lived in a large English style home on the bay of the Atlantic Ocean. Ran was two years older and would have been out of the house already if it hadn't been for the fact that his father wouldn't let him do anything.  
  
He didn't want Ran running off and forgetting about his duty to the household as the heir. Ran knew Matt wanted to be the heir much more than he did. And it worried Ran immensely.  
  
He knew Matt was an illegal merchant, shipping and trading goods that the English king had banned. But their father only knew he was a merchant and thought he was doing it legally. Or else Matt might have been cast out of the family for shame.  
  
Ran knew the real reason that Matt had gone in the business. It was the reason their father ignored him and thought him weak. Matt desperately wanted to prove to their father that he could amount to something in his life and make him proud.  
  
They both hoped, although Ran did it secretly, that it would have the desired effect and persuade their father to switch the inheritance to Matt instead of keeping Ran in the house.  
  
Ran hated the household with a passion. He was just waiting for the chance to get out, and once he did, he was never coming back. And that was exactly what their father knew, which was why Ran was never allowed to have a job outside the household. "Why should we go horseback riding?" Ran asked, bringing his thoughts back to the present.  
  
"Why not? It's a nice day out, and we've just finished lunch. Maybe we could go riding along the ocean shore." Ran still looked at him disbelieving. Whatever it was Matt was trying to get too, he better do it fast.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea. Why not go over to Crawford's place and ask him whether or not he'd like to come with us." Matt said enthusiastically. Ran stopped in his walking to glare at him. He knew it! He should have known Matt would try to bring that blasted Crawford fellow into all this.  
  
"No." Ran said simple, and still glaring walked off. "Aw, come on Ran. You know you're going to have to put up with him in the future. I mean, he is your future husband." Ran stopped and turned on him quickly, just about snarling.  
  
"He will never, NEVER, be my husband. I'd rather go off and bury myself under an avalanche than marry him!" Matt just stared at him shocked. "But father has it all planned out already and it's supposed to take place next year. How do you plan on getting out of that?" Matt said, shaking his head.  
  
"You just need to live with it Ran. He's not that bad really. And he really does like you." Ran snorted and continued walking. "Well, I don't like him. It doesn't matter what he thinks because it will never happen."  
  
Matt shrugged, signaling that the argument was over for now. Ran sighed and turned to look at him. "I like the idea of riding. I just don't want to ruin my evening by spending it with someone I don't like." Ran rolled his eyes when Matt smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Aw, I always knew you liked me. Even all those times when you threw me out of your room and pushed me into the water and ruined my good clothes." Matt trailed off as he tried to think of something else.  
  
Ran was getting father and father away from him when he finally shouted. "Oh! And don't think I forgot about that time you painted my boat pink and purple!" Ran cringed and began laughing when he remembered his brother's face when he saw the side of his boat.  
  
Of course, he didn't manage to paint all of it. That'd be impossible in that short amount of time. He had just managed one side of it. It kept Matt out of the business of being a merchant for a month while he had the paint stripped and had it repaired. "Yep, I remember that." Matt grinned and stopped right beside him.  
  
"And I also remember you saying that you were sorry and you'd make it up to me someday." Ran glared at him, daring him with his eyes to say what he thought he was going to. "So, you can make it up to me today. I'm going out on a run tonight and probably won't be back for a week. The last thing I want to remember before I leave again is you and Brad having a nice time."  
  
Ran opened his mouth to protest but Matt cut him off. "One where you actually say more than 'Don't touch me', 'Shut up', or my personal favorite, 'Get the hell away from me and go home.' " Matt finished, his face showing a large grin.  
  
Ran glowered and shook his head. "C'mon Ran. Do it for me, please! I really want to see you two together before I leave and then I'll know you have someone when I'm not here." Matt pleaded, looking truly sincere.  
  
Ran could feel his resolve crumbling. Matt could always pull off the puppy dog eyes but when it was honest emotion he was speaking with, it was damn near impossible to refuse him anything. Even if it meant spending hours in the detestable company of one Brad Crawford.  
  
Ran sighed and bent his head back. "Fine. But I won't promise to stay long." He'd stay long enough to make Matt happy and then get out of there as quick as he could. Ran decided it was time to change the subject. "Where are you going this time?"  
  
Matt looked out over the land. You could see the ocean from the window they were standing at. "Hm. Can't tell you where exactly, cause I don't want to drag you into this any more than you already are. But to put your mind at ease, I'm going south."  
  
"And I'll have to leave tonight if I want to get it down in a week." Ran nodded, even though his face was grim. He didn't like the idea of his brother taking unnecessary risks with his life. Despite what others might think, the two loved each other and were very close.  
  
"What will you tell father?" Ran asked, as they continued walking. They had almost reached their rooms now. They hadn't covered much ground when they were talking about Crawford and the horse riding just a moment ago.  
  
"I'll tell him I'm off to Australia. It's about a weeks ride and if I'm late getting home, he won't suspect something. The waters around Australia often act up and I can claim that I got stuck on shore." Ran nodded again, finally reaching his door.  
  
The house wasn't overly large, but large enough to hold a family of five. There was only three members of the family living there now. Their mother and sister used to live with them as well. Up until their father started drinking heavily and spending the whole night out with his friends.  
  
He'd come out and smash up the house and yell at their mother. Finally, she decided it was no place for their sister, Aya, and took her away from them. They didn't know why she hadn't taken them, but all she did was grab her and drag her out the door.  
  
They didn't see them again for two years. And it was only by someone passing along the news that they discovered that their sister had drown when she had been exploring while their mother was in the house, doing the laundry.  
  
The messenger had said that their mother had been grief striken and had taken to staying in the house and never coming out. She wouldn't allow visitors in and people had rarely seen her during the month of their sisters death.  
  
They had been worried and concerned about their mother and immediately wanted to go to her and comfort her. But their father wouldn't let them go to her, and when asked why, he told them that he was afraid that she'd take them away and never let him see them.  
  
So it hit the boys hard when a different messenger arrived at their household a month and a half later, bringing news that a neighbor had heard a noise in the night and in the morning went over to their mothers house to investigate. The neighbor had found all the doors locked and went around looking in the ground level windows.  
  
And that was how she saw their mothers. She was laying on the floor, blood stains on the chest and back of her dress, already dried. And blood around her in a pool. The neighbor had help in breaking down the door. When they reached her, the corpse had already fallen cold and she had started to grow stiff.  
  
The boys had mourned for weeks afterwards, staying in their own guilt for not defying their father and went and comforted her. But that had been eight years ago when Ran had only been ten and Matt had been eight.  
  
"Great. Well, I'll be off. You had better get ready to go riding and be sure to wear something nice. Not like that old dingy pants and shirts you made sure to wear the last time Crawford was here."  
  
Ran rolled his eyes and Matt stuck his tongue out at him. Ran chuckled, shook his head, and went into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay, I know Ran is A LOT different in this! But he's supposed to be. So don't tell me "Ran is out of character." I know. He's supposed to be. Remember, he's not an assassin. He hasn't killed anyone. He's just like any other kid. And don't ask about that whole business about Ran having to marry a guy, cause I'll explain that in the next chapter. Okay, hoped you enjoyed. R/R. 


	2. Horseback riding

Sweet Captivity 2 Thornangel Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Warnings: slash, mild violence  
  
Pairings: Yohji/Ran  
  
A/N: Yea! Got this one up! I just started it and I already love it!! But then again I love all my stories or I wouldn't even bother writing them. Okay, I have an announcement. I just watched the Lord of the Rings movie and I thought it was great!! I watched it five times! And I cried each time when Gandalf and Boreman died. It was so SAD!!! Couldn't help it! Can't believe they killed them! ::sob:: just wants to make me cry just thinking about it! I felt really bad for Boreman. But anyways, I keep getting off subject!! On subject, anybody who writes or knows any good slash Lord of the Rings stories I'd be glad to review or read them! I'm looking for good stories and I thought I'd go ahead and get some thoughts from reviewers. Well anyways, chao!  
  
  
  
Ran sat on the horse with a sour look on his face. He really didn't want to be here. Matt was riding a chestnut mare on his left and Crawford was riding a white horse with brown spots on it's rear. While Ran was riding his own and most favorite.  
  
He'd had it since it's birth and when it's mother died, Ran had to bottle feed it and stay up at night and keep it warm. It was hard work and he had to do it for a long while but finally, it didn't need his help to get through the night and to eat.  
  
It was a black steed with a long black mane and tail. Every time he would ride it into town to get something for his father or somebody else, everybody would stop and stare until they had passed out of sight.  
  
On one event, he had asked Matt about this and asked him if he knew why. Matt had laughed and said that they made a fetching couple. They looked so stunning together that who couldn't stop and stare. Red against black. Two beauties in one. Ran had blushed and scowled, mumbling something that sounded like "That's ridiculous."  
  
Matt had just laughed again and they had gone on with what they were doing. Usually Ran was more with himself and the most comfortable when he was riding his horse. He had named it Gondor. He had once read it in a book when he was little and the name had always stuck in his mind. And it was the first thing that had popped up when he looked at the horse.  
  
But this time, he was not comfortable a bit. He was sitting stiff and he looked straight forward with a grim determination. Crawford kept staring obviously at him and trying to get him to talk with him. Ran wouldn't say a word. Finally Matt got fed up and every time Ran wouldn't reply, he'd nudge him hard in the side. Ran glared at him and answered with the less words that he could. Every time he would answer Crawford would smile brightly at him and start talking again.  
  
Ran closed his eyes as the wind blew over him and ruffled his hair out of his face. The scent of the air smelled like the salty ocean they were next to. He blocked out Crawfords annoying voice and focused on the steady footsteps of his horse, the sound softened by the wet sand.  
  
He heard Matt saying something and he opened his eyes and looked at him. He caught the last part of it, but it and his actions were enough to tell him what he wanted. He glared at Matt as he stopped his horse and swung off it. Crawford followed and immediately went over to Rans horses side.  
  
What did he think he was, a girl? Ran glared at him, turned and got off of the opposite side of where Crawford was standing. Crawford frowned but it was quickly replaced by a smile and he walked over to Ran.  
  
Matt had said nothing about a picnic. Oh, he'd get him back. He could count on that. Ran expressed his feelings in a look he sent Matts way. Matt's grin faltered, and that was all Ran needed to know that he had gotten the point.  
  
But before Crawford could suspect something, Matt smiled at him and continued laying out the blanket. As soon as he was done, he grabbed the basket and plopped on the far end, and put the basket on one of the corners. But before Ran could grab one of the other corners and force Crawford to sit away from him, Matt pulled some food out and laid it on the corner Ran was about to sit on.  
  
Ran scowled at him and stood there while Crawford moved to sit down. "Ran? Aren't you going to sit down?" Crawford said and smiled, patting the only open part next to him. Ran didn't say anything, and moved slowly to sit in the open spot, scooting so he was as far away as he could get.  
  
But, unfortunately it wasn't far enough. Crawford laughed and slung an arm around Rans shoulder. If Ran had had his sword, that arm would be laying three feet away from them. But Matt sent a warning look, telling him to behave and endure it like a good boy.  
  
Rans eyes promised a slow and painful death when they got home and Matt was suddenly very glad that he was leaving that night. An angry Ran was a dangerous Ran, a dangerous Ran was a Ran he wanted to stay away from.  
  
"Mm, looks good." Crawford said, tightening his grip on Rans shoulder. Ran had a distinct feeling that he wasn't talking about the food. "Let's eat." He said, reaching forward and grabbing some grapes with his free hand.  
  
He brought them up and laid them on his lap. He took one and lifted it to Rans mouth. "C'mon. Open up and eat." Okay, he could handle riding with him. He could handle sitting next to him. He could barely handle him touching him. But damnit, he couldn't handle being treated like a child!  
  
He glared and swatted the hand away. "Damnit, leave me alone. I can eat by myself. And get your hand off of me!" Ran hissed, his hand itching for something to throw at the idiot next to him that kept annoying him.  
  
You'd think he'd get the signs and go away and leave me alone. There was no way that he would ever marry this ignorant fool. Not on his life. Ran scowled during his thinking and grabbed some bread. He ripped it to pieces with a vengeance you could just imagine him picturing the bread as Crawford.  
  
Hah, I'd be doing the world a favor! He thought darkly as he continued to shred the bread. He continued until there was only just about crumbs. He didn't bother trying to eat anything, he just brushed them off of him, not caring where they landed.  
  
And during the whole thing, Crawford sat and talked with Matt. Idiot! Can't he see that I'm not in a big interested in him! Surely no man can be that ignorant. Unless.unless Matt had been telling him things.  
  
Now Ran was looking at Matt, trying to figure out if his brother would really do that. Yes, he finally decided. He most definitely would if he thought it was for the best. He probably told him that I really did like him but was too shy to admit it or show it. He probably gave the excuse that it was because ever body left me and that's why I'm scared.  
  
Hah! Yeah right. I just don't like him, plain as that. But thankfully Crawford didn't try to feed him or treat him like he was a girl. He just sat there and talked with Matt, occasionally shooting him looks and smiling at him.  
  
Ran would just glare back and pray he would eventually get the hint. But he just couldn't see that happening in the near future. I have to get out of here. As soon as possible, maybe tonight. No, too soon. I have to have a plan before I go and run off and get myself killed.  
  
But he put that out of his mind. He wasn't going to let Matt get away tonight without getting his punishment for doing this to him. He should have just ignored the way he said everything earlier and ran in his room. Or better yet, locked himself in his room and never came out until he was gone.  
  
While he was thinking, the time passed a lot quicker. When he was snapped out of his thoughts, he found the other two standing up and dusting themselves off. He followed suit and quickly mounted his horse. He was about to take off when a hand stopped him.  
  
He looked down and sighed when he saw Crawford standing next to him. "Here. You didn't eat anything so I saved these for you." He held up a large clump of grapes. Rans eyes widened. Oh gosh, what am I supposed to do now? Matt was watching the exchange curiously.  
  
Gosh, I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's really trying to be nice now. Ran couldn't help but feeling a little touched at the offer. He wasn't sure how to respond, if he knocked his hand away, it'd make him feel guilty and.sad? But if he accepted them, it's only encourage him with false hopes.  
  
Ran hesitantly took the offered grapes. But as soon as he had a hold of them, he turned his horse around quickly and raced off, his horse running fast. Behind him, Matt scrambled to get on his own horse while Crawford got onto his own, a small smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay, second chapter up! Yea! I'm so good! Hope you guys like this! I just want to tell you that Ran is not a heartless person. He just doesn't want to give Crawford any false hope. So in the long run Crawford doesn't end up getting hurt and he'll end up with someone he loves and can love him back. That's all. He's not heartless or mean. Just wanted to inform you of that, cause I'm pretty sure I'd get some reviews commenting on that. 


	3. Goodbye brother

Sweet Captivity

Chapter 3:

**********

Ran was in bed when he heard the soft knock on his door. He threw the covers back and looked between the crack in the shades over his windows. There must not have been much of a moon out tonight as the night was pitch black. He knew who it was that was knocking on his door and was grateful that he was at least considerate enough to say goodbye. He padded over to the door and opened it enough to see his brother standing out in the hallway.

"Ran, I'm leaving. Do you want to come down to the ship to see me off?"

Ran didn't hesitate. He may still be a bit peeved about having been tricked earlier about Crawford but that would never stop him from something like this.

"Of course. Hold on and let me get dressed and I'l be right out."

Ran quietly closed the doors and quickly pulled on some warmer clothing. Huffing as he ran around in one shoe trying to find the other, grinning as he spotted it tucked just under the bed. "Ran, hurry up." He heard through the door.

"I'm coming." He shoved the shoe on and grabbed a jacket, hurrying out with his brother.

***********

It was a chilly night and Ran was glad he had grabbed a jacket. Matt's ship was docked in their cove and he could see people and supplies boarding the ship. "Alright, big brother. I'll be back in a few months okay. If father asks, which he wont, then just tell him I had to leave on an emergency and will be back as soon as I can." The dingy from the ship that would be taking his brother to it had reached the shore and Ran knew his brother would have to leave in mere seconds. Ran pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"Be safe please. Remember, you have to come back until we can both escape this place." Ran pulled away, giving his brother a last long look, as it would be months before he'd see him again. Now he'd have to be here and suffer his father by himself. No brother there with jokes and smiles. No one to talk to until he returned.

"Of course Ran. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Matt assured. He grinned and added, "plus, I have to come back and protect you otherwise Crawford may have his wicked way with you." Ran gasped and laughed, hitting his brother lightly on the arm.

"That's disgusting you pervert." Ran said as if he was offended, but his brother could tell the difference as no matter how hard he tried to hide it his lips still curved into a grin. Matt couldn't help but pull him into a hug again, quickly letting go and turned, jogging towards the dingy waiting at the shore. Ran sat down and watched as the dingy made it's way back to the ship and thought he could barely see the dim figures making their way up her side. There was nothing for a moment before he heard loud clanking carried by the waves and he saw the sails drops. While he was waiting for the ship to make way he noticed another large figure coming out from behind the cliffs at the entrance to the cove.

Ran stood up and squinted his eyes, trying to peer through the darkness. It was slowly coming closer until Ran could make out the beginnings of a ship. A ship that was a lot larger than Matt's. There were no other ships that would use their cove. The cove was at the very edge of their property, a good distance from the house but still on their land. It must be a mistake, a lost ship or something, Ran figured. A shout sounded out, the waves making it sound like it was said from beside him.

Kudoh?

What was a Kudoh? Or who was Kudoh? There was more yelling coming to him and it was coming from his brothers ship. He was getting a very bad feeling about this. Did his brother know this ship? Ran felt like ice was rolling down his spine. Ran yelled out in fright and clapped his hands over his ears as a splitting boom came from his brothers ship. Sparks came out of one of her gun ports and Ran realized his brother had just fired a cannon. At the approaching ship. He heard a loud splash of water. Then everything came undone.

There was yelling from both ships now and Ran winced as the unknown ship retaliated. He heard cracking of wood that sounded like that one had hit it's mark. Ran watched in horror as his brother let loose one more of his cannons, the last one that he would be able to get from the looks of it. The other ship was getting too close very quickly. They would have to set aside the cannons. There was another crack of wood and Ran hoped that it had been a good hit, had torn right through the hull. But the ship came on undaunted and not slowing down in the least. Ran still couldn't see everything very well but he heard lighter cracks and flashes aboard both ships that would come from pistols.

Ran couldn't take it anymore, he had to get his brother and get him over of here! He pulled his jacket off, fully intending to swim to brothers ship until his eye caught a broken down dingy sitting near some rocks. Ran sprinted over to it. It was not a very good dingy but he wasn't very picky right now. He dragged it back into the water and not waiting to see if it would take on water he hopped in and grabbed the oar.

It was slow going as he was rowing by himself but Ran was determined. He was less than halfway there when he felt his feet getting wet. He looked down to see a small lake on the bottom of the dingy. Cursing he strained his arms harder, determined to get to his brothers boat before this one went under. He was about halfway there, with the water in his dingy up to his calves when he saw his brothers ship surge forward. His brother was trying to make it out of the cove. He'd never make it, the other ship was so much bigger. He continued rowing on, trying to get to his brothers ship first.

The dingy was filling faster now as the more water was in it the heavier it weighed. Ran was almost there when a loud crack filled the air. Something splashed into the water and Matt's shipped lunged forward. Ran could only watch, aching arms forgotten, as his brothers ship made a break for the coves entrance with everything that it had in it. He was going to make it, he was going to make it! There was a loud boom and all Ran heard was ringing. Ran could only watch in horror as seconds after hearing the cannon shot the night was filled with the loudest boom yet, accompanied by fire and wood debris flying everywhere.

"No!" Ran screamed and abandoned his hopeless dingy, flinging himself into the water as his brothers hull exploded. He came above the water and started swimming frantically toward the quickly sinking ship. He would later look back and remember hearing the screaming but at that point in time all he could hear were his own desperate pleas that his brother was alive and the pounding of adrenaline in his ears. He never noticed how the other ship launched a dingy of their own to search the waters for survivors. It was only too late that he heard them and by that time all he noticed was a sharp pain on the back of his head as one swung an oar and hit him. He could feel himself losing consciousness and going under water. He dimly felt arms pull at him, taking him from the water and distributing him roughly on the bottom of the dingy.

He managed to pry his eyes open enough to see a group of strange men before his eyes closed again.


	4. What's your name beautiful?

Sweet Captivity

Chapter 4

******************

Ran was rudely awakened with a sharp jab in the ribs. He came awake coughing and shivering wet in the cold night air. He could feel rough wood beneath his hands and there was the sound of waves and a lot of shouting and talking. Opening his eyes he looked around. There were men all around him, none that he was familiar with. He was laying on the deck of an unknown ship that was apparently out at sea going who knows where. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

None of these men looked very friendly either. Which Ran could honestly say he felt the same way as he just knew these were the men that attacked his brother. He was going to continue to believe his brother was alive until proven otherwise. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to lay there until he died of hypothermia? His answer was given when the crowd around him quieted down and he could hear footsteps coming towards them. A path cleared in the crowd and Ran found himself watching a tall man with long blonde hair was

walking towards him. That was all Ran could make out in the dark and the man was wearing a hat which cast his face in shadows.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man asked. Ran couldn't help but think the man had a very nice deep voice.

"He was the only one that we found alive in the water." A voice to his right replied. Ran wasn't going to bother trying to figure out which one as there was just too many to tell. And he wasn't going to just lay here and let them talk about him as if he wasn't there. Ran struggled to his feet, finding his legs a little shaky. His clothes were sopping and clinging and his hair was dripping. He was disappointed when he found even standing the blond man in front of him was still inches taller than him.

"He came from the ship? He's a whisp of a thing. Couldn't have worked a day of his life on a ship." The blond said with a sneer. Ran found himself gritting his teeth. 'Oh, he would find out how much of a whisp he was if he kept on...' No answer came from any of those around him.

"Where's my brother?" Ran asked firmly, glad his voice didn't shake the slightest. The blond cocked his head.

"I don't even know who you're brother is boy, so how would I know where he is?" Ran had had enough. This man was obviously the one in charge according to how everybody acted around him. This was the man that came into their cove, attacked his brother, sunk his ship and now was holding him on his ship!

"You know who my brother is! You attacked him, you sunk his ship!" Ran screamed and threw himself at the blond in front of him, prepared to the most damage that his water logged body could do before arms grabbed at him, holding him back. The blond man came forward and motioned them to let him go. Ran stood there, shivering in as much rage as it was from being cold.

"You're Matts brother." Ran didn't respond. Even as the man came forward and grabbed his arm, he only glared and repeated his question.

"Where is my brother?" The two continued looking at each other for a moment before the blond broke the silence.

"I don't know where your brother is. We didn't capture him and he wasn't in the water with the rest of the bodies. He probably burned with his ship." Ran could only stare at him. That wasn't true. No, it couldn't be. Matt jumped off the ship. Maybe made it to shore. Maybe he was hiding. _Maybe he was dead..._

*************

Ran was taken below the deck by the blond haired man who had yet to release his arm. He was shown to a door where they stopped. "I was after your brother Matt. Since I obviously can't take you back home then I have no other choice but to keep you with me. I may be able to let you go at some point if the price is right. This is where you'll be staying." The door was opened and Ran was surprised to see a rather large room with nice furniture. It had a large bed on it with several chests about the room and several tapestries on the wall.

The blond pushed Ran further in and then entered behind him, closing the door. "This is my room that you'll be staying in." Ran whirled around, eyes wide open. "No."

The blond smirked and went over to a lantern hanging on the wall. He lit it and Ran had to blink to adjust to the difference. The man did the same to two other and by the time he was done the room was flooded with light. He was able to finally get a good look at the blond as he took off his hat and laid it on a chair. Ran was stunned. The man was very good looking. He had a very nice face with striking green eyes peering out at him with interest. He had wavy blond hair that was chin length. He wore a tight shirt that clung and showed off a lithe but well developed figure and tight pants that showed long legs.

Ran had to fight back a blush which was made easier when he mentally slapped himself and told himself to stop drooling over his brothers attacker. _Murderer..._ Ran shook his head to get his thoughts clear and crossed his arms, trying to ignore the way his clothes clung to him, making him feel self-conscious. "Why do I have to stay in your room?"

The blond smirked and cocked his head to the right again. "And why would I not have you where I can watch you? I can't very well leave him unattended in a room by yourself can I? Who knows what somebody like you could do." The last words were dripping in sarcasm. Ran bristled and felt the anger sparking inside of him.

"You have me on a ship that I don't know and you have me in the somewhere out at sea. What do you expect me to do, jump off and swim until I reach land?" Ran asked tensely, hands clenched. He walked forward until he was a foot away from the blond and asked quietly. "Aren't you afraid I'll slit your throat while you're sleeping?"

The blond only smirked. Ran hated that smirk already. "And what do you think that will get you beautiful? I'm the only man on this ship that wants to keep you alive."

"For ransom!" Ran shouted at him. The blond only crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"What does it matter why you're being kept alive as long as you are kept alive?" The blonde asked, his eyes traveling Rans body. "What's your name anyways?" Ran just glared. The blond chuckled. "Either you can give me your name or..." Ran was shocked as the blond man quickly pushed himself off the door and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. "Or I can keep calling you beautiful. Or maybe cupcake, sweetie pie, baby cakes, honey bear, lover boy, or maybe just lover..." the blond trailed off with a grin.

"Alright! It's Ran, okay? You call me any of those other names and I'll make sure you never call anybody anything else again." Ran threatened, eyes glaring sparks even though he was tingling uncomfortably with the last suggestion. "You're name is Kudoh?" Ran could tell his question threw the blond off for a moment but he quickly covered it with yet another grin. Ran wondered what he would have to do to wipe that infuriating grin off of his face.

"Partially right, Ran. Last name is Kudoh. But you can call me Yohji." Yohji huh? At least now he had a name for a face.

"What am I supposed to do in here?" Ran asked, boldly grabbing Yohjis hands that were still on his shirt with his own and pulling them off. Yohji didn't do anything to stop him and shrugged.

"Whatever you want I suppose. There's water in that basin over there so you can clean up. And there's extra clothes that will probably fit you in the chest beside it. Unfortunately, as charming as you are I have to get back up top. These boys wouldn't know what to do without me. Have to give them the co-ordinates and everything." Yohji winked and started walking towards the door.

"The co-ordinates to take me back." It wasn't even a questions. Yohji chuckled and opened the door.

"Unfortunately for you, that would be a no. I'll be back later beautiful." Ran watched Yohji throw that parting reply and quickly shut the door. Ran was fuming. He grabbed the closest thing that he could find, which was an empty bowl and hurled it at the closed door. The sound of breaking glass soothed his feelings only the littlest of bits.


	5. Business and pleasure

Sweet Captivity

Warning: Yohji being a horn dog.

Chapter 5

********************

Yohji was standing on the top deck looking out at the expanse of sea before him. Anybody looking at him would think he was pondering something out in the distance. In reality he was pondering something a little closer. Below him to be exact. Ran. He had given the boy time to clean up and change clothes. After all, he wanted the other to be in good health and pneumonia wasn't really considered to be in good health. He never would have thought this morning that by going after Matt Fujimiya, he would lose his target but acquire his brother, Ran Fujimiya. A beautiful brother.

Yohji was not one to mix business with pleasure. But there was no getting around the fact that the man he held captive in his cabin was beautiful. Beautiful despite the fact that he looked like a wet wreck. His clothes had hung off of him like extra skin. Though he certainly had an interesting face. He had dark hair that must be long as he could tell it was long with it being plastered to his head. But he had such a pale face and he'd never seen those colors of eyes before. And he's a kings man, so of course he'd been to the court and seen all the rumored beautiful royals and he had been less than impressed. Point was he had seen a lot of eyes.

Such a temper. Yohji couldn't help but chuckle. Such fire in those eyes. Wasn't afraid to say anything and the boy had even threatened him. Oh yes, very fiery. He turned around and surveyed the deck. It looked like they had it all under control and he had given Ran plenty of time to clean and dress. Smiling he made his way below deck and to his room. He didn't bother knocking before he opened the door. He carefully stepped over the broken bowl and shut the door behind him.

He hadn't expected this. This was no boy. Ran was just pulling on a shirt when Yohji walked in. The body Yohji glimpsed before it was criminally covered up was no boys body. Ran had to be either as old as he was or just a little younger. The pants that he had found was a little tight and showed very long, lithe legs. Yohji had thought he had long legs but his was nothing compared to Rans. Very nice pair of legs they were too.

Oooh, a red head. That explained the temper at least. Yohji hadn't thought he was a red head. Ran had taken the time to dry his hair and what had once been dark and matted when wet was now a crimson color that fell and framed his face. It was shorter in the back and had two long pieces for his face. The shirt he had put on was a little big and hid his figure but the image Yohji had walked in on was better than seeing it with a tight shirt and having to imagine what was underneath.

Yohji had to remind himself again not to mix business with pleasure. Although...if he was going to break that rule then it would definately be with somebody as stunning as Ran. "Do you feel better now?" Yohji managed to ask, once he got his voice back.

Ran had a light blush on his cheeks which Yohji didn't know if it was from being scrubbed or from him walking in on him.

"Yes. Although I'd feel better in my own room." Yohji sighed.

"Ah yes, I know. But I assure you, I'll make sure you're very comfortable here since taking you back is not on the agenda right now. You know we're making port soon to uh...make some repairs. And if you're good during your stay here and promise not to make trouble when we make port then maybe I'll let you stretch your legs on some land." Yohji grinned at him. Of course he had no intention of fulfilling that promise, which is why he threw in the maybe part. But Ran didn't need to know that.

He could see the light come on in Rans eyes at the idea and could see the shoulders lowering and the fists un-clenching. "Promise?"

"I don't make promises." Yohji said, what was the point when he knew he would just break them. Even if he had no problem lying to somebody the thought of making a promise you knew you couldn't keep just rubbed on his nerves for some reason. He thought Ran would throw a fit over that and start yelling or something. "But if you are good then you will go to shore."

Ran just nodded his head. "Fine. Now I'm tired. Where do I sleep?" Yohji gestured to the bed. Ran looked to where he was pointing but made no move towards the bed. "Where are you sleeping?" Yohji grinned and again gestured to the bed. Ran glared and violently shook his head. "I don't know think so. You think I don't know what you're up to?"

Yohji watched in amusement as Ran stalked to the bed, grabbed a pillow and the thickest blanket and dragged them to the floor and up against the wall furthest from the bed. Ran spread the blanket on the floor, laid down and pulled the half of the blanket over him so as to provide a layer to sleep on and a layer to cover up with. Ran laid his head down and turned his back to Yohji. Yohji stood there for a minute to see if Ran would say anything but the figure on the floor said nothing. Yohji chuckled and opened the door. "Night beautiful." He heard a low growl from the bundled figure and shut the door. He waited but didn't hear anything else crash on the door.

Yohji grinned and headed back up to top deck. It was a little too early for him to be turning in and he had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
